


Last Call Conundrum

by rhettsleftnut



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhettsleftnut/pseuds/rhettsleftnut
Summary: When the hot bartender corners you in the restroom and forces you down on your knees, you humbly comply.





	Last Call Conundrum

* * *

Fired. 

 _Fucking_ fired. 

The word kept resounding in my mind. Playing over and over again. 

Taunting me like a warning drum. 

Annoying me like a pesky little bitch ass mosquito that just seems to never go away no matter how much you slap at it. 

It's a weird feeling. The first time being fired. I don't think it matters what the job is, the feeling is the same. 

How you kind of just stand there across from your boss and you watch him fiddle his hands together trying to come up with the appropriate way you let you go. 

The feeling sucks. It completely and utterly sucks. 

_Total. Fucking. Bullshit._

I let out a heavy sigh as I relax in my truck, my head falling against the headrest. 

I looked out the windshield at the crowded bar in front of me. I could see many patrons inside, wandering around with drinks in there hands and chatting with one another. 

I watched as some others we're already making their way back to their cars, undoubtedly hooking up. 

Me? I just want to go into this bar, order a double shot of whiskey, and just forget this shit show of a day I've been having for the past two months. 

Without hesitation, I step out of my truck, close the door, and proceed to make my way inside the bar. 

 

* 

 

Seeming how it was close to closing time, the bar was slowly beginning to empty. 

Some people were still milling about, regardless. 

I didn't care about anyone else though. 

I just needed a drink. 

I stepped up to the bar that was situated at the far back wall of the room. I flagged over the bartender with a wave of my hand and he quickly came over. 

"Double whisk-" 

"-I'm going to have to stop you right there", the bartender says interrupting me. "Last call was twenty minutes ago"

I didn't mind him interrupting me so much. In fact, I wanted him to say more if it meant me hearing that gorgeous southern accent of his. 

I looked at him confused. "So what? You can't make just one more drink?", I said, a little condescension lacing my voice. 

"Sorry", he had said, nonchalantly. 

I had watched the bartender walk away from me to continue wiping glasses with a white towel and stacking them behind the bar. 

"Ass", I let the word slip past my lips as I got back up from the bar stool and proceeded to head to the restrooms. 

If we're being honest, I didn't mean to call the guy that. 

In fact, I'm not even sure why I did. 

I guess it just slipped out. 

The bartender here was actually quite handsome. More handsome than the guys I usually see in this town. 

Obviously a guy like that had to have a girlfriend. I mean, who would let something so perfect go to waste. 

Still though, if he was single or not, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about him. 

And his perfect hair; so dark with little hints of gray. I just wanted to feel the strands run through my fingers while his head is in between my legs. 

And don't even get me started on his face; such perfect blue eyes that could put the cleanest oceans to shame. And his lips; what I would do to feel those perfect pink, taught things all over me; trailing kisses down my neck and shoulders; down to my tits and stomach; all the down to my outer walls where he can flick his tongue over my clit. 

And don't think I didn't notice his hands. My God, what those hands could possibly do. So big. So strong. I want to feel them all over me. I want him to hold me close to his chest as his hands traveled South and rub me through my jeans.

I wanted to feel him close to me, his scruffy face rubbing against my neck as he undid the button on my jeans. I wanted to feel what it would be like if he slipped his hands into the front of my jeans and gently rubbed over my vagina. I wanted him to be surprised by my lack of panties and maybe bend me over the closer countertop and tell me how naughty that is and how I should do better. 

Yes I wanted him to spank me. So hard it would leave a temporary mark of his handprint on my ass. 

 

I shook myself from my obvious disturbed thoughts as I check the time on my phone. 

_2:05a.m_

I was shocked to realize how long I was actually in the restroom. 

I quickly gathered up my purse and phone and headed for the restroom door but when I opened it I was immediately stopped short. 

Know and behold but the person who seemed to be waiting up for me was no other than the hot bartender standing in front of me, more like towering over me, in all his hot-as-balls glory. 

He stood there in the doorway with those strong, muscular arms of his crossed over his broad chest and a stupid shit eating grin on his face. 

I backed up slowly but briefly, slightly intimidated by this man. 

In time, I spoke up, "You're blocking the way." 

He stood there, unmoving. 

"Are you going to get out of the way?" 

The man chuckled slightly. "Why am I an ass?" 

I scoffed at his ignorance. "What are you even talking about?"

"I heard you call me an ass after I told you we were closed", he explained and stepped into the restroom, closing the door behind him. 

_What in the actual fuck?!_

"You can't be in here. This is the woman's restroom", I retorted, folding my arms mimicking him. 

"I can go wherever I want" 

I scoff. "Oh why because you're pretty!" 

"No...because I own the place" 

I blinked a few times. 

_I always thought of a guy owning a bar to be incredibly hot._

"So why am I an ass?" 

He stepped up even closer to me causing me to take a few steps back. 

I wanted to keep a safe distance from this guy because despite his good looks I didn't know anything about him...other than him owning the bar. 

"I need to go now"

I tried to get around this guy but he pushed me back against the wall with one shove. 

"You're not going anywhere" 

His tone wasn't at all threatening...just...dominating.

And for some weird reason, I found myself loving it and needing more. 

He looked me dead in the face, his gaze steady. 

I felt both of his hands placed firmly on shoulders, his hands were so big I felt the pressure weighing me down, guiding me down to the floor. 

Once my knees hit the shiny white tiles, I stay there, patiently waiting, knowing that, however tempting, it probably wouldn't be the best idea to piss this guy off. 

I looked up as this guy continued to tower over me with his large frame only to see him looking down at me with an impenetrable stare as he expertly undid his pants. 

He pushed them down his legs and motioned for me to inch closer. 

I watched as he than effortlessly slid his black boxer briefs off of his hips, exposing to me his long, veiny cock. 

My eyes widened at the sight of him, and I licked my lips in anticipation. 

As his cock sprung to attention I noticed that he was already hard and ready for my mouth. 

He gripped himself in his big, strong hand, offering me his cock like some kind of peace offering. 

_A cock offering, if you will._

 

With his right hand wrapped firmly around his shaft, his left came up behind my head and started to force my head down. 

Seeming how he wanted me to suck his cock whether I liked it or not I had no choice but to immediately open my mouth and let him guide himself into my mouth. 

And let me just say, I'm going to love every second of sucking this guy off. 

The way he fisted his hand in my hair and continued to force my head up and down his cock only fueled my appetite for this man. 

I loved having this guy fuck my mouth the way he wants to. So much so, I could feel tingles starting to stir in my clit. 

Nothing else exists to me in this current moment other than his cock and making it feel good for him. 

And let me just say that I fucking love having this guy's cock in my mouth, despite me gasping for short breaths of air anytime I can that never seem to be enough. 

Other than that, having his big, beautiful cock in my mouth is really fucking turning me on. 

Both of his hands are in my hair now and I'm being bounced off his cock. I don't care about anything else anymore. 

All I want more than anything is for this guy to shoot his hot load into the deepest part of my throat, forcing me to swallow. 

But that doesn't happen... 

Instead he grabs my hair and pulls himself out of my mouth. 

He grabbed my arm and brought me over to the sinks and before I knew what was happening, he forced me to bend over the countertop. 

I felt his hands at my hips, gradually making their way to my ass, where he slapped me there...hard. 

I'm still bent over the counter when I feel him reach in front of me and undo the button on my jeans. He yanked them down my legs effortlessly and I soon felt his warm hands firmly on my ass once again. 

He proceeded to slap me...hard...one more time. 

I glanced into the mirror right in front of my face to see him lean down and I felt the warm and wet sensation of his tongue licking over my asshole. 

I felt him trace a finger over my asshole before inserting it in. He moved in and out of me, finger fucking the tightest part of me. I have never had anything in my asshole before and now I can't think of anything else I'd rather have than this guy's finger inside of me. 

But than it got better... 

He soon replaced his finger with the rock hardness of his cock. He traced the tip of it to the entrance of my hole before gently gliding it in slowly. 

Every inch of this man was currently filling me up and I was enjoying every second. I threw my head back as I let out a groan of pleasure. 

This guy was now showing no mercy, pounding into my tight hole with his big long cock, and I was a panting, sweaty mess. 

I loved being fucked by this man. 

I forced myself to look me in the eye in the mirror. I wanted to see what my face looked like as this guy fucked me consistently and I loved the sight I saw. 

I even loved the sight I saw when I felt the final stiffening of his large cock deep in my asshole, him still behind me holding my hips steady, and hearing the rhythmic sound of his grunting as he shot his hot load inside of me.

Yeah...

I think it's safe to say that I may have just found my new favorite bar. 


End file.
